Dulce como tus ojos
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Akashi es una chica solitaria cuyo evento desafortunado la hundió en tristeza, Un montón de pastelillos anónimos, el encuentro con una nueva amiga, el descubrimiento de sentimientos que jamás pensó conocer la hicieron quererse más como persona y sobre todo amar al pequeño que crecía en su vientre. Murasakibara es como su ángel de la suerte. [Yuri :: MuraFemAkaFem]


_Buen día. Este es mi primer fanfic yuri, y quien mejor para estrenarme en el género que un MuraAka. Advierto que este fic contiene una temática ligeramente fuerte por que maneja temás como __**violación y embarazo en adolescentes.**__ Aun así espero que vean el lado lindo -lo tiene- que se da entorno al romance de estas dos chicas._

_**Nota**__ : Este fic es__** MuraAka Yuri.**__ Las cosas escritas en cursiva relatan el pasado, para que no se me pierdan. _

_Disfruten la historia._

* * *

><p>La joven parpadeó confusa ante el pequeño y colorido paquete dentro de su casillero. Una cajita pomposa adornada con un ridículo moñito en la parte superior le hizo extrañarse y mirar alrededor para descubrir quién podría haber dejado tal cosa, posiblemente había una confusión. Suspiró rendida y lo tomó viendo que en la nota no había nada, ni siquiera seña de quien pudo dejarlo ahí. Abrió la caja y dentro notó un panecillo dulce en forma de adorable conejito con ojitos de mermelada dejándola más confundida.<p>

La pelirroja cerró la cajita, se la llevó en manos y partió a casa sin decir nada. Las jóvenes comúnmente presumirían al mundo tan adorable obsequio pero no era su estilo hacerlo. Llegó a su hogar, sacó la tarta de la cajita y después de agradecer silenciosamente empezó a comer. Esta era dulce más no empalagosa, suave y muy rica, tanto así que produjo en ella una chispa de felicidad. Ahí en medio de su pieza tan sencilla, tan vacía y silenciosa donde las cosas reposaban en perfecto orden la joven sonrió ladina aunque una lagrima amenazaba con brotar más no lo permitió, no sabía si era tristeza o felicidad, a ese punto estaba confundida por que los eventos de días pasados habían sido tan indigeribles y recibir un gesto de afecto por parte de alguna persona desconocida después de tanta oscuridad le hacía recobrar un poco la fe.

Akashi era una joven estudiante, algo silenciosa y altiva, tenía porte y liderazgo supremo aunque por su actitud temible las personas no hacían mucha amistad con ella, se limitaban a tratarla con respeto aunque a sus espaldas algunas cosas se decían y ella restaba importancia a ello. Por eso mismo ella era solitaria, por aquello no era como las demás chicas que se iban rodeadas de amigas a casa y tomaba el tren junto con alguien. A ella no le importaban las cosas tan innecesarias como la amistad, ella tenía la vida arreglada, heredaría una gran empresa y cuestiones sentimentalistas no estaban a discusión aunque era precisamente en ese instante de soledad que se sintió más sentimental que nunca.

_Y es que, como ya se menciona, Akashi se iba por su cuenta a casa caminando sin miedo por las calles. Aquello que ocurrió hace dos meses en uno de esos parajes solitarios, el despertar en un hospital después, notar que nadie le daba razones y nadie le había visitado fue como si estuviera en un mal sueño y ella se sentía confusa al respecto más no hizo mayor alboroto. _

_Debe parecer todo muy complejo, difícil de entender, así era para ella. Solo caminaba en la oscuridad y al instante siguiente tenía una intravenosa y ninguna respuesta, solo la misma soledad de siempre y las fugaces visitas de su padre al hospital para pagar la cuenta y saber cuándo se recuperaría pero nadie decía que tenía. Entonces lo descubrió por si misma cuando la anestesia la abandonó y un dolor le invadió cerca de las piernas, levantó las sábanas, rebuscó entre estas hasta levantar la bata y vio unas marcas justo en aquella zona, cortadas leves que parecían estar cicatrizando._

_Miró un calendario en las cercanías y supo amargamente que desde aquel día en que caminaba sola por las calles habían pasado tres semanas, esas semanas que su mente había omitido. Cubrió sus piernas, suspiró y siguió fingiendo ser imperturbable._

Saliendo de sus recuerdos terminaba el pastel y se dispuso a cerrar la cajita poniéndola en un mueble. Volvió a agradecer mentalmente y se echó a la cama mirando el techo en madera como si víctima de un ritual, como hacía a diario, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar aquellas tres semanas de su vida pero no había nada en ellas y en cambio solo estaba esa conocida sensación de miedo, una sensación que conoció mientras la angustia a las palabras del doctor que una semana después de reaccionar le había azotado.

Y aun cuando hace pocos días había vuelto a clase nadie se acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba y la única seña de afecto fue esa, un pastel.

Cada miércoles de cada semana había una nueva tarta adorable en su casillero y es como si esa persona supiera que cada día Akashi se sentía peor y buscaba animarle. Entonces, pasadas seis semanas, seis tartas, la pelirroja dejó de ir a la escuela. Extrañaría solo de ese lugar el ver las cajitas coloridas que recibía cada miércoles y que había ido apilando en su aburrida habitación dándole matices adorables.

Nadie se preguntó por qué Akashi había dejado de ir a clases pero había cosas que no podía ocultar de la vista de curiosos. Y primer miércoles después de dejar la escuela arribó, el quinceavo miércoles después de haber caminado en aquellas oscuras calles de la ciudad, y pese a cualquier teoría un nuevo pastel había llegado a casa aunque ese sin nota como los demás. Y así pasaron cinco miércoles más, cinco dulces tartas más y casi cinco meses desde aquel aún desconocido evento del cual ya no quería saber más, ya no se acostaba en la cama mirando el aburrido techo rebuscando en sus recuerdos por que fuera lo que fuera, pasara lo que pasara, aquello había traído consecuencias.

Su redondita pancita así lo mostraba.

En cambio algo que ella no olvidaba es que el doctor le había dicho de aquello, de que tenía un mes de gestación cuando le encontraron y que podían desechar al producto si ella lo deseaba en vista de haber sido un acto involuntario pero ella pensó que la palabra "desechar" y "producto" sonaban muy crudas así que pasó del consejo del doctor, sin importar las desafortunadas circunstancias llevaría aquello hasta el final. Y cuando el médico la dejó sola en la habitación perdió todo porte y el miedo llegó, ese miedo que estuvo sintiendo constantemente y que solo el dulce de esos pasteles curaba.

Entonces se preguntó ¿Quién enviaba esos pasteles? Le pidió a la servidumbre que fueran atentas para saber quién hacía llegar esos paquetes y pronto supo que era entrega de una pastelería de la ciudad, como sospechaba aquella persona no hacia la entrega personalmente así que recurría a alguien más.

Ya pasado el quinto mes decidió salir al fin a tomar un poco de aire, se puso unos lentes oscuros y un vestido holgado y fue indirectamente a la pastelería a ver si podía ver en aquel lugar u obtener información de quien hacia los envíos anónimos. Se quedó viendo el aparador un rato y después fue a la parte del mostrador observando los pasteles adorables que estaban bajo la ventana de entregas. Intentaba ponerse en cuclillas pero la redondez de su pancita se lo impedía y suspiró frustrada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—susurró alguien y la pelirroja alzó la vista para abrir la boca, solo mentalmente porque ella era muy digna para mostrar sorpresa, ante la altura de aquella chica de cabellos purpuras.

—Solo…estaba viendo.—respondió acariciando su vientre y la chica miró fijamente la zona para dar la vuelta. Así sin más ella se había ido dejando confundida a la pelirroja ¿Qué clase de atención al cliente era esa? Cuando iba a alzar la voz la pelimorada salió por la puerta con una bolsa con panecillos y la puso en sus manos. Hasta ese momento pudo ver que la chica en efecto era verdaderamente alta, casi llegando a los dos metros, y que usaba un mandil blanco con el logo de la pastelería en medio además de ropa muy casual.

—Toma —dijo la chica entregándoselas. Akashi miró la bolsita transparente con un moñito en rojo y morado para después alzar la vista a la chica. — Son un regalo.

—Gracias…—dijo extrañada ante la actitud y forma de hablar de la pelimorada.

—Ya, debo volver al trabajo… —dijo alzando la mano y volvió a entrar al local. Akashi no pudo reaccionar y apretó la bolsa de panecillos contra su pecho intentando decirle a su corazón que dejara de latir tan presuroso, que era vergonzoso estar así.

Y otros miércoles después de ese siguieron llegando pastelillos mientras la pelirroja buscaba pretextos para pasar por aquel lugar. Entonces la chica que se había presentado como Murasakibara la detenía cuando la veía por ahí y le entregaba galletas o golosinas. Ya cuando tenía seis meses de gestación los miedos no le atacaban, no había sudor por las noches ni intentos de recuperar recuerdos de aquel día.

Sus charlas con Murasakibara habían pasado de ser saludos simples a pláticas más extensas y así podría ganarse su confianza hasta saber quién enviaba los pasteles a su casa.

—Bueno yo no hago entregas —se limitó a decir ella así que Akashi supuso que la joven no sabría.— Aka-chin, estás subiendo de peso.—la pelirroja le miró divertida estando ahí de pie fuera de la pastelería donde ambas charlaban cuando no había muchos clientes y dijo con calma.

—Es que estoy esperando un bebé —entonces la pelimorada respondió con un tono de entendimiento y no profundizó en preguntar cosas como quien era el padre ni nada similar. Akashi lo agradeció aunque se haber cuestionado habría dicho aquello que ella sabía, ese bebé solo la tenía a ella y a su fugaz y nada amable abuelo.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó la pelimorada y entonces Akashi tomó su mano y la puso justo encima de ese bultito. La criatura se movió justo en ese momento sorprendiendo a Murasakibara — ¡Wo! Acabo de sentirlo.

—Se siente de muchas maneras —fue su respuesta mientras la chica alta tenía los mofletes rojos aun tocando esa zona.

—¿Se siente como mucha felicidad?

Aquella pregunta es algo que no había pasado por la mente de la pelirroja, felicidad. Apenas se había esmerado en alimentarse bien e ir a consultas, en actuar adecuadamente y charlar con su padre de que no abortarlo era una decisión sabia pues ahora proseguiría el legado. Akashi estaba actuando como lo hubiera hecho aquel hombre, prepararía a aquella criatura como él la había preparado a ella y así, debido a su edad, se retiraría joven y sin problemas.

Entonces ¿Aquel bebé no era felicidad para ella? Hasta que conoció a Murasakibara no había digerido la palabra felicidad, y es que era feliz hablando con ella y comiendo sus presentes pero no podía visualizarse aun siendo feliz como madre.

—No lo sé… es complicado —susurró ella preocupando a la pelimorada.

—Debes ser feliz con ese bebé Aka-chin porque los bebés sienten todo. Si tú comes cosas que te gustan, sonríes una o muchas veces al día y le dices que lo quieres mucho ese bebé será muy feliz… o al menos eso dice mi mamá…—dijo ladeando la cabeza confusa enterneciendo un poco a la pelirroja.

Tal vez dedicarle unas palabras a una criatura que no era para nada culpable de su desafortunada vida estaría bien de vez en cuando, aunque no podía imaginarse diciendo esas cosas.

—Si Aka-chin no puede decirle cosas lindas ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —la pelirroja se sorprendió y de nuevo ese golpeteó le invadió en el pecho mientras asentía torpemente. Luego se recriminaría por sentirse así y casi no poder disimularlo puesto que ella sabía ocultar sus emociones ante la pelimorada era débil y más viéndola ahí con la oreja pegada en su barriga.

Todas aquellas reacciones en su cuerpo denotaban a una realidad que no quería enfrentar, estaba enamorándose de aquella chica.

Desde aquella charla Akashi se encerraba en su cuarto procurando que nadie la espiara y se sentaba en una almohadilla en medio del cuarto y poniéndose cómoda acariciaba ese bultito. No podía decir cosas, las palabras no salían naturalmente pero al menos pensaba cosas agradables sobre el bebé. Entonces, casi por un instante, sentía que este se calmaba, que todo era más dulce y ameno.

Los pasteles siguieron llegando tanto que se preguntó si su aumento de peso era por comer o el embarazo aunque estos parecían más sanos que los pasteles convencionales e incluso había algunos con trozos de fruta que le hacían bien. En el séptimo mes le pidió el favor a Murasakibara que investigara la procedencia de ellos, ella solo alzó los hombros como si con eso confirmara que lo haría.

Durante ese tiempo ellas se conocieron mejor, supo que Akashi dejó la escuela por su estado y que no tenía amigas que le visitaran. Akashi por su parte supo que Murasakibara vivía en barrios muy pobres y que se mantenía a ella misma trabajando, algo que admiró y sorprendió a la pelirroja. Hablaban de cosas casuales, se hicieron más íntimas y algunas veces a la semana se veía a Akashi caminando con un suin gracioso hacia la pastelería. Ya la gente de las cercanías le reconocían y algunas señoras enternecidas al verla le tocaban la pancita. Gracias a los mimos no solicitados de Murasakibara ya se acostumbraba a ese tipo de contacto humano.

Pero llegado el mes octavo Akashi no salió más de casa. Su padre le dijo que era peligroso en su estado y aun cuando alguna sirvienta le acompañase en su estado no debía esforzarse. Ella solo puso aceptar aquello y lamentarse de que no podría ver a Murasakibara además de que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de decirle donde encontrarla.

Los pasteles siguieron llegando hasta que un miércoles recibió uno a sus manos y este se estampó en el suelo mientras la chica se doblaba del dolor. Las chicas de la servidumbre se pusieron en alerta y pronto un médico llegó, el bebé estaba por nacer. Fueron horas agotadoras para Akashi sintiendo esa desgarradora sensación en su vientre, ese miedo nuevamente invadirle. Casi como si el sentir dolor retornara esos recuerdos su mente se volcó al día en que caminaba solitaria.

_Un pañuelo blanco en la nariz, perdió la conciencia y cuando reaccionó solo estabaen un cuarto oscuro con apenas una ventana atrás de ella. Un lazo grueso le amarraba un pie como vil animal y su desnudez estaba expuesta. Entonces vio aquellas marcas en su piel, en su zona intima, algunas leves golpes en los brazos y vivió un terror inmenso, sintió que moriría, lo sintió día tras día en ese lugar. Los golpes aumentaban, el miedo también pero no podía gritar, no cuando ese pañuelo blanco le cubría la boca y menos cuando su captor le tenía constantemente dormida. Se sentía mareada, confusa, rota. Sentía que eso jamás acabaría._

_Una persona jamás creería pasar por eso, parece cosas que solo suceden en la ficción, pero a ella le sucedió. Todo se volvió sombrío en su mente y prefirió dejar de pensar pasadas las dos semanas en aquel lugar. Todo después de eso no existe._

Volvió a gritar pujando con fuerza sosteniendo la mano de una de las chicas y pronto un llanto le acompañó, uno sonoro y hermoso. La chica estaba agotada, se sentía desfallecer más sin embargo el dolor volvía a azotarla y ante la sorpresa el médico se preparó para lo inesperado. Unos gritos retornaron, un poco menos intensos que los primeros, no podía más y hasta sentía que lloraría pero debía hacer un último esfuerzo. Suspiró y un par de llantos se hicieron presentes. Sorpresivamente eran dos y no uno, un par de caballeritos de ligera cabellera roja.

Pensaba de todo aquello como un sueño y la joven cayó víctima del cansancio mientras preparaban a los nuevos herederos de la familia, más que eso, a sus bebés. Un nuevo inicio, dos nuevas vidas. Despertó mucho tiempo después con dolor en todo el cuerpo, unos quejidos de bebé se escucharon y cuando aclaró su mirada la vio ahí. La pelimorada tenía a los pequeños, uno en cada brazo maravillada de que fueran tan chiquitos y monosos. Miró a Akashi quien apenas caía en cuenta de la realidad y se los mostró.

—Mira Aka-chin. Son dos —dijo muy feliz la joven.

La pelirroja pensaba que al despertar estaría sola, que nadie la visitaría y nadie se preocuparía por ella jamás. Así fue en la escuela, así fue siempre y ahora curiosamente estaba ahí ella compartiendo su felicidad. Miró a sus bebés en brazos de la pelimorada y todos aquellos recuerdos y miedos se disiparon. Quiso agradecerle por estar ahí pero su mirada lo decía todo, ella también estaba agradecida.

Mientras a lado una cajita con un pastel llamó su atención, una como las que tenía y diferente al que había recibido antes.

—¿Descubriste quien los envía? —Murasakibara sonrió y asintió. Akashi con esfuerzo se sentó en la cama y cuando la pelimorada iba a detenerla un pequeño beso en la mejilla la hizo sonrojar en demasía —yo también lo descubrí…

—A…Aka-chin…—la joven apretó los labios apenada mientras la pelirroja tomaba a uno de sus bebés en brazos y lo mecía.

—¿Te parece bien seguir cocinando para mí? —la joven asintió aun apenada y ahí ambas se quedaron con los dos retoños en brazos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas pasaran a una relación mucho más íntima y afectiva, los bebés iban a cumplir un año y ya hacían un caos que Murasakibara celebraba diciendo que las risas de los bebés alegran a cualquiera así que se sentaba frente a ellos haciéndoles muecas constantemente.

Akashi no se lo pidió, de hecho ni lo sugirió pero ella pensaba no dar el ancho para ser madre y ahora siendo prácticamente dos madres se sentía más a salvo, la otra lo hacía bien y cuando empezó a tratarlos como propios sintió alivio.

Entonces un día sucedió algo, posiblemente fue la primera vez que Akashi lloró desde aquella vez. Ese día despertó desnuda y tendida sobre la cama, las cicatrices ya no existían y su figura había retornado a ser más delgada. La espalda la tenía descubierta y los cabellos rojos caían a los costados mientras se calmaba después de aquello. Jamás pensó que Murasakibara fuera tan buena, no es que tuviera un punto de comparación pero era vergonzoso recordar esos ruidos que no pudo evitar soltar cuando ella hacia esas cosas.

Apretó la almohada cuando escuchó a sus bebés hacer ruido y la pelimorada entraba a la pieza con solo una sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para bajo y ambos demonios en sus brazos. Ella parecía algo asustada.

—Quieren que los alimente pero ya les dije que yo no puedo, ayúdame Aka-chin —dice dejándole a los bebés a la joven quien se giró cansada a ver a sus pequeños.

—No tienen hambre, solo le están saliendo los dientes y quieren morder —dijo mirando a sus bebes que jugaban dándole mordisquitos a la mano de su mamá. Dolía un poco pero al menos así liberaban la ansiedad.

—¿Estás bien, Aka-chin? —preguntó preocupada.

—Exhausta nada más…—comentó. Aquella había sido la primera vez entre ellas aunque ya de sobra sabían de que iba, al menos Akashi había tenido una desafortunada primera experiencia aunque aquello trajera al mundo a sus demonios.

—Creí que te quebrarías o te asustarías…—dijo recostándose a lado con los bebes en medio que curiosos lanzaban manotazos. La mano de Murasakibara descendió por la curva de la espalda de la otra hasta aquella parte baja y se quedó seria, una seriedad que extrañó a la chica.

—¿Pasa algo? —la pelimorada la miró.

—Tus heridas se fueron…—la pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cómo ella sabía de sus heridas? Apenas había hecho mención de aquellos eventos — No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

_Aquel día en que Murasakibara regresaba a casa en los barrios bajos escuchó un ruido extraño, un sollozo que se disipó levemente. Bajó la vista hacia un ventanal en una casa del primer piso y descendió por las escaleras que en realidad eran las traseras. Tenía entendido que nadie vivía ahí aunque a veces los gatos se metían. Se asomó a la ventana y observó algo que la dejó petrificada, una joven pelirroja en el suelo con la desnudez de su piel llena de diversas marcas de violencia. _

_Miró a los lados y enrollando su puño en su chamarra rompió el cristal para abrir la ventana y entró inmediatamente para sacar a la joven en brazos. Miró aquellas marcas más de cerca, cuando la tuvo así inconsciente y aquellas más notorias fueron las que decoraban sus piernas hasta sus partes íntimas. Tembló la visión y salió de la ventana con esfuerzo para que le atendiesen de inmediato, llamaron a la policía, detuvieron al sujeto, la pelirroja pronto estaba en el hospital y sus heridas estaban siendo atendidas._

_Entonces lo supo, supo muchas cosas de ella estando ahí y sentía que estaría muy triste al despertar, que sus ojos estarían lagrimosos y eso le partía el alma más cuando ella era tan bella. Estuvo en ese lugar hasta que Akashi abrió los ojos, entonces jamás volvió a visitarla y para hacerla feliz empezó a entregarle pastelillos dulces viendo desde lejos como poco a poco ella sonreía con ternura cuando recibía uno más._

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cristalinos, algo impresionada a la revelación y se incorporó mientras los pequeñines balbuceaban. Murasakibara jugaba con ellos y estos entretenidos intentaban agarrar la mano de la joven.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó ella.

—Creí que recordarlo te haría sentir muy triste y…Aka-chin ¿Estás llorando?— preguntó la joven asustada y la pelirroja miró que en efecto una lagrima corría por su mejilla —lo siento yo…

—Está bien… esto es felicidad…—dijo ella sonriendo —estoy feliz de que me salvaras…tantas veces…

—Aka-chin…—dijo sorprendida la joven y se sentó abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo su piel junto a la de ella y las pequeñas lágrimas de la pelirroja en su hombro —yo también estoy feliz de haberte salvado… pero no llores que no me gusta ver así a tus ojos dulces.

—¿Mis ojos dulces? —preguntó separándose un poco y Murasakibara asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Yo amo el dulce de tus ojos, Aka-chin —entonces la pelirroja enarcó una sonrisa sincera y con un pequeño beso que sus bebés presenciaron sin entenderlo ella respondió otorgando un susurro.

—Yo también te amo, Atsumi…


End file.
